Up to now, various information processing systems are utilized. In the information processing system, an operational management for a stable operation is carried out. For example, an apparatus that performs the operational management monitors operating states of apparatuses and programs included in the information processing system. Through the monitoring, an abnormality location may be found in an early stage and dealt with.
In the information processing system, methods for easily managing monitored targets are proposed. For example, a method is proposed in which a client module provides a monitor module with a monitored item, a monitoring interval, a monitoring instruction, and the like, and the monitor module monitors a module as a managed target on the basis of the above-mentioned instruction and the like to easily cope with an addition of the monitored target and the like.
In addition, for example, a method is proposed in which among function units configured to perform processes related to the monitoring and the control, a predetermined representative function unit represents the other function units and performs transmission and reception of data with a delivery unit to alleviate a load on the delivery unit.
Furthermore, for example, a method is proposed in which a monitored machine transmits a port number assigned to a monitored agent on the monitored machine to a monitoring machine upon an activation of the monitored agent so that the monitoring machine may deal with the change of the port number of the monitored machine. The monitoring machine updates a correspondence relationship between the monitored agent and the port number on the basis of the received port number and monitors the monitored machine.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-243389, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-67334, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-139649 disclose related techniques.